Problem: Solve for $x$ : $9x + 5 = 7$
Subtract $5$ from both sides: $(9x + 5) - 5 = 7 - 5$ $9x = 2$ Divide both sides by $9$ $\dfrac{9x}{9} = \dfrac{2}{9}$ Simplify. $x = \dfrac{2}{9}$